


Mine to Take

by midsummernightsk



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Elevators, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, One Shot, One-Shot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midsummernightsk/pseuds/midsummernightsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Loki stepped on the elevator her mind would launch into overdrive, imagining him ordering her to do erotic things, that she never dared to do. Upon entering his elegant apartment that’s when the difference between fantasy and reality hit Missy. Like a sledgehammer. He stalked toward her his chin lowered, his posture predatory like a great wolf ready to leap to the kill. The expression in his green eyes made Missy feel rather like a dinner. Now she would spend the night in the arms of the God the of Mischief living out some of her fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine to Take

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-worked short story of You will be Mine. Wasn't totally happy with it and decided to work on it a bit more. Honestly my plot is weak here it's purely smut. Considering adding another chapter some ideas were popping on a scene I edited out with Tony Stark we'll see if it blooms in to something. 
> 
> If anyone wishes to beta for me drop me a note I'd love to hear from you :D

With a sigh Missy clocked out of the computer leaving her drab cubicle for the day.  
Putting in earplugs listening to music as she wandered down the hall toward the elevator. Dressed in her standard work attire a plain white blouse tucked primly into charcoal grey pencil skirt. With mousy brown hair in a messy bun on top of her head though it was sagging a bit to the left now with little tendrils escaping to drift about her soft face. Grey eyes turned upward watching the elevator numbers as her mind wondered to explicit fantasies of a man, that rode the elevator from time to time. 

Every time he stepped on the elevator her mind would launch into overdrive, imagining him ordering her to do erotic things, that she never dared to do. Chewing on her lower lip as the elevator doors opened revealing the very man of her dark fantasies, Loki, dressed impeccably. He looked at her with the dismissive look she was familiar with, as she stepped into the elevator meekly. He didn’t look pleased at all that she joined him on the elevator. She wondered if it was just her, of course Missy knew she was rather plain looking. Glancing down at her phone switching the music to favorite song by IMAX imagining the man placing a collar about her neck. They rode in silence as the music flowed in her earbuds, tension mounted as the unshakeable feeling that those piercing green eyes where on her back. Biting her lip as images filled her head of what a bolder woman would do in her place.

Jumping slightly when he suddenly he reached over hitting the stop button with a long finger. Missy ventured a look over her shoulder at him as he tugged her earbuds free. “Don’t move,” his voice held a mildly threatening tone “ face forward and do not move unless I tell you too.” His hand moved to slide down over her rounded hip causing a quick intake of breath from her. His long fingers slid down her skirt, reaching the edge of her prim skirt to her shapely thighs. She did as told head snapping to forward the thought of I must be daydreaming floated through her head. Loki’s hands pushed her skirt up slowly as he caressed her thighs, tips of his fingers skimmed over her panties. One hand slid over her plush bottom as the other ran teasingly closer to the junction of her thighs. “Spread your legs,” he commanded then a give her a firm slap on the ass causing her to gasp. Oh this isn’t a dream blushing realizing she’d been clenching her thighs together as she became wet. Now he would know, biting her lip trembling she shook her head in embarrassment. 

“No, sir,”she whispered daring to look over her shoulder into piercing green eyes. As a firm smack landed on her bottom, before his eyes narrowed at her. “Do as you’re told,” he spoke firmly. Biting her lower lip unable to pull her gaze away from him parting rounded thighs for him swallowing nervously unable to stop the way her body reacted to him. “I’ve seen how you so rudely stare at me,” as he spoke his breath caressed her cheek causing her to flush a delightful pink. “What do you think about, that causes you to flush.” Her blush spreads to even the tips of her dainty ears looking back at the wall, not daring to utter a word about wicked fantasies of him. His hand firmly pushed her legs further apart as his hand dipped over her moist panties. 

 

“Place your palms on the wall,” he spoke into her ear then nipped it with sharp teeth, slapping her ass again harder. She could feel him waiting to see if she’d obey, rubbing her stinging bottom with his hand. Placing her hands flat on the wall of the elevator biting down on her lower lip at the low growl of approval. His fingers traced the lacy edges of her panties teasing before sliding under caressing her lightly. Shakely her breath come out as her body trembled responding to him shamelessly flooding his hand with wetness. His hand left her bottom to grip her messy bun tilting her head back his lips explored the pale skin of her neck to the shoulder. “Is this what you’ve been thinking about?” Shifting her hips as his fingers trailed over the moist folds, a soft sigh escaped her pink lips. A small smile tugged the corners of his mouth as his fingers teased her with light touch making her feel wanton. Nothing in her dreams compared to this, concealed in his appearance was strength, his lean body spoke volumes as it pressed against her from behind. 

“Yes,”whispering arching back to feel his arousal against her rounded ass. Loki tugged her hair sending little sparks of pain through as her eyes closed, his sharp white teeth scraped over the soft skin where her shoulder and neck curved gracefully. Long fingers skillfully explored as her hips bucked uncontrollably when he pinched her clit, tugging lightly a soft moan escaped. A low knowing chuckle come from behind causing her to shiver in need and anticipation. He sunk a long digit into the wet entrance slowly parting tight walls before withdrawing as his thumb brushing her clit causing her to become slicker if that was possible. A whimper of protest escaped shifting her hips to try to keep him from withdrawing. Opening her eyes trying to turn her face to him bucking as his thumb brushed back and forth across her sensitive clit. 

“I will be the first to bed you, whether you come willingly or not. You will be mine, mine alone do you understand,” his low voice whispering into her shell like ear. Letting go of her hair reaching to push the elevator button causing it to start moving again. Thrusting his finger back into her warmth pumping slowly as his other hand cupped her breast then moving to her neck holding her firmly. His thumb smooth over her jawline before pulling his hands away leaving her with a desolate feeling. Quickly straightening her skirt blushing yet again, biting her lower wondering what just happened. She could feel him standing, no looming over her what he said echoed in her mind causing a shiver to pass through her. Only in her dreams did something like this happen, it was cruel of him to play with her in this way. But then again he was Loki wouldn't that be his nature licking her lips nervously. 

As the elevator stopped and doors slid open she stepped out starting to walk away. “How sweet you taste,” his voice stopped her in her tracks breath hitching looking over her shoulder he looked so arrogantly regal standing there. Making the licking of her essence off his fingers look hot. “Did I tell you that you could move?” Looking confused thinking he was just playing a game with her surely he had beautiful women waiting for him. “No, but,” getting the nerve to speak knowing she sounded foolish but this made no sense not once had he spoken to her or acknowledged her existence before today. “Did I not say you were mine,” he moved toward her like a great wolf stalking his prey every instinct in her was screaming run. He sounded dangerous and the whole you’re mine just in real life was bit over the top. “Maybe on Asgard not talking to someone and then suddenly laying claim is fine but you’re on Earth. As hot as “ your mine” sounds it’s a bit out there since you’ve never acknowledged my existence.” Missy tried to sound brave masking how unsettled she was. Wondering what business he had here at the tower, ever since she first saw him the fantasies swirled. 

“Staring at me every time you get on the elevator isn’t rude on Midgard,” he arched a dark eyebrow at her smirking advancing slowly looming over her. “I’ve smelt your desire as wicked little fantasies play about in your head. Now I’ve tasted it. I do not jest in saying you will come to my bed willingly or not, to be mine alone.” Reaching out pulling her against his tall frame. Swallowing looking up at him wondering if he was bluffing about smelling her a shiver of excitement passed through her. “Perhaps I should punish you here in the garage,” purring as his tongue touched his lip a wicked look entered his eyes. “Or is that another of your fantasies.” Blanching at that suggestion looking away from Loki the tips of her ears turning a shade of pink. “No, it isn’t.” “I suggest you leave the lying to me, Missy.” his voice low, eyes narrowing a touch before sliding his hand down about her curvy waist escorting her toward alcove in the garage.

Turning to face him with a retort on her lips it died at the sight of intense green eyes, as his hand moved to the back of her neck kneading. Pulling her close his lips descended in a punishing kiss that robbed her of breath. Not thinking Missy responded pushing up on her toes, hands moving to the lapels of his suit gripping as he backed her into the wall. “I want to feel your mouth on me,” he growled low “I want you on your knees, that perfect mouth around my cock.” All the times she fantasised about this very act now here she was, this was crazy. She knelt quickly to the ground, as his hand added pressure moving from her neck to her hair forcing her to her knees. The thrill of doing this in the parking garage at work and the danger of being caught made her slick with excitement. His hand gripped her hair painfully tilting her head back as Loki smirked above her. “You enjoy this, don’t you?” he murmured. Blushing guilty wondering how she’d ended up here on her knees in front of him licking her lips as he spoke. “So beautiful, on your knees before me,” his fingers leaving her hair to trail over her soft cheek. His other hand undid his pants freeing himself “suck my cock little one. Please your king.” The way he stood over her, green eyes full of lust. Hesitating a moment eyeing his impressive length before reaching up stroking the thick shaft then flicking the blunt tip with her little pink tongue. Swirling it about him enjoying the crisp clean taste of him, a sound of approval come from him as his grip loosen a bit. “I won’t promise to be gentle, but I do promise to finish what I start.” He gritted out voice full of need as she wrapped her hand about his hard shaft stroking. Her other hand reaching to trail over his hip bone causing low rumble of pleasure to come from him as her hand slid down to the base. 

His hips jerked as she took the head into her warm mouth and the other dainty hand slid over pale skin down inside his pants cupping his balls. Drawing him deeper into her mouth amazed it was her causing low moan to escape him. His long fingers flexed in her hair urging her to take more as he ordered roughly. “Hands behind your back,” pausing a moment before complying, his hips thrust forward hitting the back of her throat causing tears to well as she gagged. He saw how she started to move her hands ordering “keep you hands behind your back little one.” He thrusted again not as deep a low groan of pleasure come from his chest. Missy grew more comfortable as he thrusted, swirling her tongue about him when he pulled back. He adjusted so she could run her tongue over his thick shaft as deft fingers directed her head with his thrusts. Anytime she had trouble breathing or gagged he slowed down glancing up Missy saw the raw need in his face. His intense gaze caused another round of color to infuse her face, lowering her lashes “Don’t I want to see your eyes, I want you to swallow me.” His jaw clenched as his body shuddered after a few more strokes before he released into her mouth. Swallowing him with a soft moan running her tongue over the tip catching the last drops of him. 

Releasing her hair he quickly straighten himself up before offering her his hand pulling her up onto her feet before pressing her back against the wall. Nimble fingers moved her shirt up once again those long fingers pushing her panties down her thighs. “I want to taste you, hear you moan my name,” he whispered into her shell like ear “Watch you flush as you cum.” Hand large hand caressed over her hip to the small of her back smoothing over her behind. His other hand delved between her thighs over her smooth mound into wet folds a smirk touching his lips. Biting down on her lower lip daring up look up at his handsome face trembling with need hips rocking to meet his hand a soft mewling noise leaving her lush lips. “So wet for me,” that wicked mouth grazed her ear as he traced the edge with the tip of his tongue. Missy’s hips bucked against his hand as he circled her nub with his thumb, one long finger teased at her entrance before thrusting slowly. “Say my name,” he growled flicking her firm little clit making her gasp sliding second finger into her slick heat.

Soft whimpers were escaping her at the width of the two fingers stretching her embarrassed at how she was behaving. Yet she wanted this, him. It didn’t matter where now. All that mattered now was his touch. “Say. My. Name,” he punctuated the demand with a twist of his waist, sending his fingers deeper into her slick inner flesh.  
“Loki.”  
She wasn’t thinking coherently now the feeling was overwhelming her muscles clamped about his fingers. His other hand squeezed her ass he almost purred at the sound of his name on her lips. His fingers pumped inside her pussy so wet she was dripping, as he crooked a index finger carefully against her inner wall hitting the perfect spot. “Yes, please,”she gasped closing her eyes at the feel of his mouth drawing on her neck, body arching on his hand, clasping about his fingers in pleasure.

“Beg me,”he purred against her neck sucking marking the skin making her tremble beneath him. “Please, I’ll do anything, anything you want. Please I need release, please.” Everything was coiled as her body arched clenching his fingers as his thumb flicked her hard clit fingers thrusting. “Cum for me,” he ordered as his free hand moved to the back of her neck. The combination of being in the garage, how beautiful his voice was had pushed her to the edge. Her body was coiled tight on the edge before she uttered soft moan trying be quiet as he thrusted and teased her clit. Till her body clamped about his fingers shaking with release before sagging against the wall a moment clinging to the lapels of his suit. What have I done thought Missy blinking looking up at Loki horrified. It was one thing to fantasize about doing this with him. Swallowing noting the smirk that touched his lips as he spoke “Perhaps I should take you home.” 

“No,” she gasped trying to put some distance between them by quickly smoothing her skirt down glancing about for her panties. “I will catch subway,” quickly stepping about him out of the alcove before anymore damage could be done to her pride. Watching her side step him amused thinking of telling her what a mess her hair was now. That horrible little bun was listing, hair escaping from it. “It’s no brother,” his eyes gleaming watching her almost run from him now. Reaching out catching her elbow leading her toward his car placing her panties in his pocket. Unlocking a slick forest green Jaguar F-Type Coupe his amusement showing that at the fact she had thought of trying to escape him now. 

Opening the door for her then closing it after she slid into the car, his eyes glittered dangerously as he glanced at the cameras in the garage. A wicked smile appearing as he moved about the car getting in then up glancing at Missy. “Put your seatbelt on,” he ordered putting the car into gear. “Holy shit,” she gasped as he exited the garage into traffic the sound of his dark chuckle filled the car. “Watch your language dear.” His eyes didn’t leave the road as they weaved aggressively through traffic. 

 

Entering the apartment Missy turned then immediately regretted it the sight of him sent her heart racing. It was almost like having ice water dumped on her, why did she get into his car. What did he do to her, that’s when the difference between fantasy and reality hit her. Like a sledgehammer. He stalked toward her his chin lowered, his posture predatory like a great wolf ready to leap to the kill. The expression in his green eyes made Missy feel rather like a dinner. “Hmm, maybe we need to talk ,” she stepped back from him “I don’t normally do this ..” he advanced on as she backed into a table with harden nipples and body aching as his emerald eyes threatened to swallow her. “Matter fact I’ve never done this.” He continued to prowl toward her growling “I know and this is what you fantasized about every time you stepped on the elevator with me.” Licking her lips nervously wondering if she could get by him but then again did she want too. “Now turn around raise your skirt and bend over the table.” The sound of his voice triggered something deep in her causing flood of desire to pool between her legs. 

Shaking her head suddenly afraid “Now you’re afraid of me or is it you are afraid of what you want, what you desire,” his voice like velvet as he loomed over her waiting. Trembling her fingers clenching the edge of the table as her breathing accelerated he was so tempting. This was breaking rules, she always followed rules, was a good girl now tempted by Loki. He was like a forbidden candy rich and sweet as sin. The chance to live her fantasies but at what cost. Would she lose herself in doing this. He was offering her all the forbidden delights she never had the nerve to ask for. Pain and pleasure. Dominance and submission. She wanted it so badly that it scared her. 

“Let go give me control,” he spoke low and dark. “Turn around now.” His eyes and tone made her swallow as her heart hammered in her chest. Licking her lips nervously then at the narrowing of his eyes she turned sliding her skirt up with trembling hands then bent over the table. “Good girl,” She took a breath as his large hand caressed her rounded ass tracing the edges of her panties dipping low. A little whimper drifted from her lips when suddenly his hand left her to come back. A loud slap echoed in the apartment along with a sharp intake of her breath. His hand come back to caress her for a moment then another slap to the other side her eyes rounded as she gasped “Oh” “If I tell you not to move don’t move and do not lie to me little one,” his voice dangerous and firm as one hand grabbed her hair tugging as his other hand come down upon her ass before smoothing it. He repeated slap, caress, slap his fingers dipped between her legs sliding over the panel of her panties rubbing.

Face a flame at how wet she was as little whimper escaped at the feel of long fingers hooking into the panties his voice purring in a pleased tone. “So wet for me,” she could feel his arousal pressed against her hip as he caressed her folds before flicking her clit. Moaning softly wiggling trying to get him to slide a finger into her causing him to chuckle “and impatient too.” Taking her clit between his thumb and forefinger tugging on it lightly “So adventurous and filled with curiosity yet still a bit skittish.” releasing her to brush his fingers over the bud slowly drawing fingers over her wet folds. Glancing over her shoulder her breath stopped at the look in his eyes, he wanted control and knew he had it. She trembled “Am I right,” teasing her entrance “Do I make you nervous?” “Yes,” whispered softly biting her lip. Released her hair to begin pulling the pins in her hair out letting it flow down her back a very wicked smile spread across his face. His fingers slid over her folds spreading them as one long digit slid into her slick heat. The hand in her hair wrapped those tresses about it before tugging her upright against him. Trapped against him unable to feel anything but him. 

She never wanted anything this badly before her body was on fire. His mouth found the seam of her neck as his finger piston slowly in and out of her. Missy felt like a toy, positioned for his pleasure, to be dominated giving into him to control. A soft whimper rose from how badly this she wanted this, spreading her legs wider pushing up on her toes to urge him to give her more. A soft chuckle brushed by her ear “So hot, so wet,”he inhaled deeply taking her scent in. “so richly scented.” She could feel the blush traveling up reaching the tips of her ears again. “I love the way the you skin flushes pink.” Nipping the edge of her ear causing her nerves to flare again making her tense no matter how wet she was for him. He nuzzled the pulse in her neck that pounding vein making her shake a soft whimper escaping her. “Good I make you nervous. And wet. I want make you do many things you only fantasized about,” he shifted adding another finger slowly thrusting brushing his thumb across her clit rubbing. Her body tensed bucking against his hand slicking his fingers with embarrassing wetness, her head falling back against his chest. His hand let her hair loose wrapping his arm about her supporting her as spasmed about his fingers.

“That was what you wanted wasn’t it,”his voice purred in her ear she bit her lower lip swallowing. Afraid voicing that she did and that she wanted more so she nodded slightly. Smirking Loki thrusted his fingers once more before swiping his thumb back over her sensitized clit. 

“What? Speak up little one.” 

“Oh yes, yes!”

“Good girl,” he moved his hands away stepping back leaving her sagging resting her hands on the table her skirt about rounded hips. Looking over her shoulder noting he stood a few feet away feet planted apart in a rather dominant stance, lips curved in a hard smile. Looking pleased with himself. If she wasn’t still shaking from that orgasam, she’d try to swipe that wicked smile off his face. “You’ll shall have more, when I say so,” his eyes gleamed as invisible hands caressed her body, teasing her aching nipples simultaneously cupping between her thighs and kneading her ass. “You’ll have what you desire and more. But only if you do as I say without hesitation.” He watched her arching an eyebrow the unseen hands stopped . Swallowing could she do this? Give Loki control, she hesitated part of her wanting to run for the hills. Yet were parts of her body that wanted him, that ached for him that were screaming for him. Then her traitorous voice answered. 

“Yes I can do that.” 

There was a flash of pride and pleasure in his face before it firmed into cool mask of control. “Get undressed.” She sucked in a breath strip here in the middle of his living room. Glancing a little nervously at the broad windows of the apartment then back at him swallowing. “Now,” his voice a bit harder and cooler. Biting down on her lip then letting it slide between her teeth. She’d never get to do this again this was her fantasy, now moment of truth. Could she do this. Her hands trembled as she unbuttoned the blouse letting it fall about her ankles, then bra, followed by her skirt and panties. Looking down as she slid them over her hips. “Look at me,” he spoke sharply “I want to see your eyes, that blush that fills your face.” Swallowing feeling insecure about her body wanting to cover up rather than to straighten up and meet his eyes. Afraid now he’d change his mind now he saw how she was plain and curvy not at all what men desired.

Looking up at his firm, authoritative expression his compelling eyes sharp cheekbones sent a shiver down her spine. Swallowing meeting his eyes noting the glint in his eyes the hunger reflected. Blushing yet again wondering if it was possible for her face to get stuck with flush asking curiously “Why in here?” He Smirked. “How do you like the windows? Beautiful view,”he moved forward she gripped the edge of the table wondering mildly how much action this table got. He stripped his shirt off casually draping it on a chair. She quivered. Unbuckling his pants stopped right in front of her his brushing her eyelashes. He clouded her senses as her stomach flipped. She wanted to please him, do every wicked thing he demanded. His scent surrounded her causing a random thought to cross her mind she spoke it. “Are you using magic on me or..something,” rising her face to him inhaling his earthy scent her stomach clenched. “No, Missy,” he stroked the underside of her jaw a moment before smiling. A hand sliding over the soft curve of the small of her back pressing her against the ridge of his erection. Her eyes fluttered close a mewling noise left her, hands letting go of the table to cling to his biceps. A growl left his throat as his other hand moved to her waist lifting her onto the table his mouth descended upon hers. Firm lips commanded her to open for him, dipping his to taste her a growl rolled from deep within him. He devoured her as small hands moved up his biceps to his shoulders her hungry mouth opened her little tongue dancing with his. Her pussy ached and dripped, her nipples ached with need as soft mewling noise rose. 

One hand moved to cup her firm breast dexterous fingers closed about her puckered nipple, pinching and tugging the pink tips. Little sparks of pain and pleasure danced along her nerves. He caught up her hands before they got a chance to bury into his soft dark hair. Pressing her back on the table laying back onto the table biting her lower lip “Please Loki,” she whimpered closing her eyes a moment feeling his hands slid over her body. Tweaking her nipples hard before a firm hand slapped the side of her hip firmly making her eyes snap open looking at him. “Keep your eyes open, I want to see your desire, your want,” he sounded hungry green eyes darkening “I want to see you beg.” His hands run over the tops of rolled thighs before pushing them up spreading her to his view. Licking his lips at the sight of her spread before him keeping those beautiful legs spread he pulls her roughly toward him. The erotic imagery of his word caused her the drip moisture making her jerk and tremble.

“Loki take me fuck,”she moaned feeling the blunt head of him pressing against her slick folds. “You want this,” he purred as everything narrowed down to hard thick cock demanding entrance. “Fuck yes please I want you,” her small hands reach to claw at him to pull him to her as she wiggles to get him to sink deeper into her dripping channel. Loki pushes slowly into her triumph glowing in his eyes as her head falls back. Missy felt the sensation of stretching wondering if she would be able to accommodate him. His body presses into hers feeling a internal pop as the head slid deeper into her. She whimpered as his hot thick shaft tunneled deeper as stretching sensation continued it was so intense. Missy whimpered shifting under as he became ruthless. Loki held her hips tightly by the following day she’d have bruises to remind her of this moment. “Please, ah I can’t,”tossing her head hair fanning about her not sure if she die if he stopped or if she could handle him continuing. 

“Yes. More. Mine. Look at me,” he gritted out. Missy turned her head swallowing his eyes burned with lust stern features harsh “Take me.” shoving another inch into her causing her to gasp, squirming beneath him. “I can’t ...please.”He gripped her tighter leaning over her moaning at the feel of her about him hot wet lunging burying his length inside her. She stopped breathing for a moment her whole world boiling down to this. His cock stretched her till she thought she split, her hips pressed into her forcing her flat against the table. If he thrusted she was sure he’d kill her. Then he started thrusting. Pleasure and pain mix starting a chain reaction through her body crying out. Her body clenched out his cock, nipples painfully budding as he lean over his chest brushing them claiming her mouth again.

Now she threw herself at him, scooping her hips, arms wrapping about him. Fingering tugging at his hair as sounds she never knew she could made escaped. She panted, moan and called his name begging him not to stop. “Loki harder please,” her nail sank into his skin as he eagerly complied. His weight pinning her to the table, pressing into her each pounding thrust. Arching her neck and bowing her back seeking to keep him buried as she spasmed about his cock. She could heard deep groan beside her ear as his hands slid up over her body worshipping her in turn. As a thin sheen of sweat coated them as they rubbed together bodies colliding hotly causing friction that she knew would go up in flame. 

Her body fluttered about him as thrust became harder pushing her toward orgasm. He hit her clit rubbing against it. With each thrust causing her to coil inside as his hands slid under her shoulder his breath by her ear. She gasped as inner muscles clamped about his shaft as thrusts became shorter “Come for me,” he grunted. She cried out everything went blank, her heart stop or she could of swore it did. Not that she cared overwhelmed by pleasure wringing everything from her leaving her limp beneath him. Several thrusts later he called out his release pumping her full of his seed. 

“Oh God,” she panted laying motionless. “that’s punishment. I’m dead.”

“Demi-God,” he smirked his green eyes twinkling. “You’re not dead, next time perhaps.”

 

 

She winced slightly as he pulled out moving to scoop her warm body into his arms taking her to his bedroom. Settling into bed mildly surprised when her soft, warm body cuddled close to his lean frame slipping into sleep like a child. 

That had been hours ago now she was sliding a soft thigh over his rubbing in the most alluring way in her sleep. Smooth back a lock hair from her face trailing his knuckle against her soft skin of cheek. He’d never seen such a beautiful woman though her name left something to be desired he idly wondered what her full name was. At first admittedly he’d not noticed her, given how she dressed. It was her scent that caught his attention, then how she managed to always be on the elevator sneaking little glances. He thought to toy with her yet now possessing her whetted his appetite, hence the erection he now sported. Shifting her so he could curl about her smaller frame and enjoy that plump ass nestled against his erection.

She murmured something softly wiggling that alluring behind against his length before settling. Loki savored the feel of her warm body as he nuzzled her neck inhaling the scent of honey and musk of their lovemaking. She smelled good enough to eat the wolf in him awaking growling low in hunger. His tongue traced the edge of her ear rewarding him with a low murmur of pleasure. One hand moved to drape a thigh over his as she tilted her head with a soft sigh whispering his name. “Loki” His teeth graced over the tender skin of her neck, a low possessive growl sounded. He had to have her again. His arms slid about her one hand cupped a pert breast pinching her rosy nipple causing it to harden. Soft moan raised as she shifted rubbing his erection against her ass. His eyes darken a hand sliding over the soft thigh to delve between her thighs. Moving his body where his thick cock could nudge across moist folds he slid two fingers into her testing her readiness. Finding her dripping with desire he pinched and rolled her nipple between thumb and finger, with his other hand lightly tugging her clit, breaching her tender entrance with his erection. 

He felt her breathing change knew the instant she woke heard the soft whimper as tender walls clenched about his shaft then relaxed. He watched her face for distress smirking when he saw none, a soft mewl issued instead that lovely flush rose again to her face. Biting her lower lip not stopping him so he continued to sink patiently to the hilt into her warmth. Missy moaned at the feeling of being stretched. “Easy,” he whispered low kissing the side of her neck the pad of his fingers slowly circling her clit slowly moving enjoying the way her body rippled about him. “Loki,” she moaned softly he brushed a soft kiss on her temple as he begun to ease in and out in long strokes. Enjoying the way her body clasped about his cock, so tightness of her body surrounding him. 

He knew she had been on a few dates with a man but it had been months ago he smiled wickedly in her hair. The man hadn’t been able to bed her this delighted him, now he make sure he was the only one to feel her eager welcome. Focusing on the pleasure of her body, Loki quicken his thrusts urging his cock more forcefully into her. Soft moans escaped her head turned lush lips seeking his lips for a kiss. He took her mouth slowly ruthlessly, taking control. Savoring the taste of her the unique favor of her teasing her tongue urging her to play with him. She responded eagerly sucking him drawing her into her mouth like she drew him into her tight heat. Missy tore her mouth away trying not to moan louder in pleasure Loki scowled a moment growling “No,” rolling Missy over to her knees. “I want to hear you every little sound I wring from you.” Missy braces her hands on the mattress “Yes Loki,” she moaned out as his thrusts become harder Loki hands slide over her hips admiring the view of her ass. Oh how he planned fill it but not tonight later. His thrusts becoming faster as he draped himself over her back his mouth latching onto the back of her neck. Thrusting nudging up to her cervix losing control she begun buck beneath him coming calling his name. Loki rode out her pleasure feeling her body spasm about his cock, his mouth moved to the seam of her shoulder planting a kiss. The way her body clamped about him drove him wild with animal savagery he thrusted harder, his pace quickening. Roaring his pleasure as he released into her before collapsing on her, nipping then lapping just below her ear. Murmuring her name. “Melissa.” She shifted snuggling close sighing falling back asleep leaving him smirking a bit wondering if he should be insulted or not. Wrapping her in his arms glancing at the clock she would wake in few hours and try to escape to work. He almost growled at the thought of her working for Tony Stark. He’d wait smiling brushing his lips across her shoulder enjoying the smell of her skin for now his green eyes glittering.


End file.
